


there's no escaping your love

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Desk Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Office Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, all the feels, awkward seduction but seduction nonetheless, late-in-life student Graves, seriously I just went for the cliches here guys, teacher Credence Barebone, these two are just hot and sappy for each other idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Graves regrets his idea to go back for his bachelor's degree at almost forty...until he meets his charming young logic & reasoning professor and makes up his mind to, er, solve that equation.DAY 14 of KinktoberWritten for prompts: Seduction | Begging |Humiliation|Scissoring
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	there's no escaping your love

**Author's Note:**

> TEN MINUTES TO SPARE Y'ALL I MADE IT
> 
> I wanted to make a moodboard for this one but I didn't have time so, for reference: [this](https://batman-on-film.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/colin-f-ellen.jpg) is soft cuddly student!Graves and [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFZvDvCKoDt/) is sexy nerdy professor!Credence.

Graves was not at all sure what he expected from a class titled Introduction to Logic, nor could he have described what he thought his professor would look like before entering the classroom. But he did know that _this_ was not it.

“You guys can just call me Credence,” the kid informed them when he introduced himself. “Doesn’t make much sense for you to call me by my title, considering half of you are my age or older. I’m not here to do anything but talk you guys through this, you get me? Don’t be nervous. If this feels impossibly hard, something is wrong. Tell me, okay? I’m here to help.”

 _Not fucking likely,_ Graves thought bitterly. He knew it was unreasonable to be angry with the poor guy; he hadn’t _asked_ to be incredibly beautiful and young and successful. But it felt like Credence had been put on this earth specifically to torment Graves. To throw in his face everything he could’ve accomplished years ago if he’d just had the balls to go for film school instead of settling for police academy to please his old man.

_God, you’re pathetic. Why are you even doing this? Just quit now. It’s not like you’re ever going to get anywhere. It’s too late._

But it was hard to hold onto that irrational grudge when Credence was so kind and likable, with a knack for putting the most nervous freshmen at ease and coaxing the most jaded seniors to pay attention. It also didn’t hurt that he was a _giant fucking nerd,_ and constantly made playful references to _Back to the Future_ and _Doctor Who_ and _Star Trek_ in his class lectures. In a word: utterly charming.

For their first test he gave an extra credit question that nearly made Graves laugh out loud: _Using the space below, draw a picture of what Sgt. Schultz claims to know in every episode of_ Hogan’s Heroes. The answer, of course, was to leave the space blank (“I know nothing!”) and Graves had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from busting out laughing right there in the middle of the exam. He looked up at Credence, their eyes met, and he knew that Credence knew he’d gotten the joke. _Clever boy,_ he thought with a grudging smile as he turned in the test.

Moreover, Credence absolutely never took himself the least bit seriously. “My friend Tina once filmed me trying to dunk a basketball and no, in case you were wondering, I did not make the shot,” he once informed them cheerfully. “I’m pretty sure as God created me He was thinking, _hmm, how much awkward can I stuff into one human being without literally killing him?”_

“More like, _how much hotness can God stuff into one person without killing us?”_ muttered the girl who sat behind Graves. His sentiments exactly.

But the thing that truly signed, sealed, and delivered Graves’ mountainous crush on Credence was the answer he gave to the student who asked him while handing in an end-of-class assignment, “So like…you’re really cool, dude. Why’d you pick philosophy? Like, why not do medicine or something?”

Credence blushed a little at the compliment, thought it over for a moment, and then said seriously, “Well, you know, I kind of thought majoring in philosophy would be the best way to stick it to my tight-ass mother. You know how it is, some days you just gotta really hack off your parents, you know?”

The young student had nodded sagely, as if Credence had just given him the secrets of the universe, thanked him, and jogged out of the room to catch up with his girlfriend. That, of course, was the moment Graves realized it was just him and Credence left in the classroom.

“You know,” Credence said as he regarded Graves through his intense dark eyes, “I almost didn’t go to college at all.”

“And yet, here you are. A PhD at, what, twenty-two?”

“Twenty-seven,” Credence corrected him. “I left home at nineteen and got my GED. And, well. Turns out I had a lot of…untapped potential.” He gave a self-deprecating little laugh. “It’s really amazing what a desperate, anxiety-fueled need to prove yourself can drive a person to accomplish, isn’t it? I wasn’t exactly healthy about it. Lots of coffee and all-nighters.”

“At least you did it while you were young.” Graves paused and then impulsively confided, “I could have gone to Cal Arts. Full scholarship. But it was my dad’s greatest wish that I follow in his footsteps. Be a cop, you know. Be a _man.”_

Credence cocked his head to one side, his eyes sad as he seemed to hear what Graves wasn’t ready to state aloud. “I went to college in the first place because it was my mother’s greatest wish that I never learn a single thing she didn’t teach me,” he said softly. “If she knew where I was, she would storm up to the school just to beat me bloody, and then burn the whole thing to the ground.”

There was a long, quiet pause while they both reflected on what they had just quietly divulged to each other. Then Credence reached out and, to his own surprise, Graves met him halfway. “I’m sorry,” Graves said.

“Yeah, well. It’s in the past now. Nothing to do but move on.” Credence squeezed Graves’ hand once and then let go. And Graves immediately felt the loss, and realized just how fucking _gone_ he was when he found himself wishing he could hold Credence’s hand for the rest of the semester.

~

Graves didn’t exactly set out to seduce his professor. Because he wasn’t in love with the man. No really, he wasn’t.

So he just happened to start going to the campus gym a few times a week, just happened to eat more salads and less pizza. He was going to be forty in a few months, after all; shouldn’t he start taking better care of himself? It wasn’t like he wanted to look good for Credence. He was trying to dress more professionally, he was _not_ wearing suit jackets and heavy dark jeans that made him look slimmer and more muscular to impress his teacher. He really wasn’t. And if he tried a little harder to catch Credence’s eye during class, well, Credence was easy on the eyes, that was all.

And when he went up to turn in papers at the end of class, if he leaned in a bit closer, smiled a little more tenderly, tried to get one of those sweet, flustered little shivers from Credence, well. He could just…flirt a little bit. There was nothing in the student code of conduct about flirting, was there?

He was gentle about it, certainly. Just a little brush of their fingers when he handed in a test here, a few well-aimed tender looks there. All Credence did in response was cautiously smile back, never betraying any particular interest in Graves, never showing that his feelings were anything other than professional. But Graves felt—thought— _knew._

Or maybe, he thought despairingly one morning as he looked at himself in the mirror and ached at the sight of the stretch marks on his belly, he just _hoped._ Because there was no way that someone as young and beautiful as Credence could want an aging ex-cop who had to go back to school at almost forty—

No—no. He forced himself to think positive. Credence was kind. He was sweet. He smiled back when Graves smiled at him; he never stepped back or pushed Graves away when he touched him. That was…that was something, that _meant_ something. He had to believe that.

~

The class had an early finals slot, which meant that Credence would have to be on campus the week after the class officially ended. And Graves planned to use that to his advantage, and go see him the very next day. No way in hell was he going to let this chance go.

 _Just do it,_ he ordered himself as he shaved. He put on the Clinique cologne that seemed to be Credence’s favorite (or at least, it was the one that he’d worn on all the days that Credence had chosen to lean over Graves’ desk as he’d worked out a proof), dressed in the soft cashmere henley that he’d worn the day Credence’s hand had lingered a little too long on his bicep. _Worst he can do is say no, right?_

(If he said no, Graves thought he might well die.)

He was so nervous he got lost twice on the way to Credence’s office. When he did find it he almost chickened out, and when he finally knocked on the door, his heart was pounding so hard he doubted he’d be able to get out a single word.

“Come in,” came the soft voice on the other side, and Graves swallowed hard and did just that.

Credence’s office was dark, illuminated by a single floor lamp standing over his desk. _It looks like a movie set,_ was Graves’ first hysterical thought. Credence himself looked like a movie star, with his silky black hair perfectly tousled, dressed in a soft tan blazer and red-striped tie that set off his dark eyes and pale skin quite dramatically. “Hi,” Graves managed. “Uh. I wanted to talk to you.”

Credence raised his eyebrows. “Your final was yesterday, Graves. I haven’t seen your test yet, but judging by your class work I can say with absolute certainty—”

“I’m not here to talk about the final,” Graves cut him off. “I…I needed to talk about…well. I’m probably way out of line here, and if I offend you I apologize, but I…I think you and I…have some unfinished business.”

Credence’s eyes darkened. His tongue darted out and flicked over his pale-pink lips. “Oh, do we,” he said, his voice suddenly deeper and more stern than Graves had ever heard it in class. He pointed to the chair in the far corner of the office. “Sit right there and don’t move.”

“But I just—”

“Sit _down,_ Graves,” Credence ordered firmly, and feeling a little confused and a lot turned on, Graves did just that.

He watched as Credence shuffled through the papers on his desk, fished one out, and went over it very closely. Every now and then he’d make a mark with a red pen, but mostly he just looked, going over the paper as though with a fine-tooth comb. After twenty minutes of this (and yes, Graves did look at the clock), he finished, stood up, and handed Graves the paper: his final exam.

“Oh,” Graves said, now more confused than ever as he saw the big red _A-_ on the front. “Uh. Thank you?” He looked up to see that Credence was looking at him, not with the innocent smile he’d very carefully offered up to Graves all semester, but with a dark glow in his eyes that screamed _lust._ “Oh,” Graves said again, just before he found himself yanked to his feet and drawn into a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue and all fiery, wet, white-hot _need._

Oh, but it was _good._ Credence held onto him like the world would end if he let go and devoured Graves whole, one hand around his waist and the other firmly clamped on the back of his neck, drawing him in and refusing to let him go. He licked his way into Graves’ mouth with purpose— _he tastes like cinnamon_ —and maneuvered him across the room. He was strong, surprisingly so for someone so thin, and for the briefest moment Graves felt self-conscious about his bulk…

…that is, until Credence broke the kiss just long enough to moan against his lips, “Do you have _any goddamn idea_ how hot you are,” and proceeded to kiss him again, if possible with even more fervor than before. Graves was pretty sure he’d pass out from lack of oxygen before Credence got his fill, and found he didn’t mind one bit.

Credence let him go for a moment and Graves froze, disoriented from the sudden loss of contact, as Credence swept everything off his desk. He grabbed Graves by the collar of his shirt and forced him to sit on the edge of the desk. “God, I want to fucking _eat you alive,”_ he breathed, plunging his hands under the hem of Graves’ shirt and outright moaning at the feel of his skin. “Do you have any idea how hard I’ve had to try to not look at you, to not just fucking _stare_ through every class…God, I’ve wanted you so fucking bad and now you come here tonight looking like that, _smelling_ like that…”

There was only one thing to do, Graves thought, and that was pull Credence in, wrap both legs around his waist so he couldn’t back away, and kiss him for all he was worth. So he did just that, and Credence responded absolutely beautifully, surrendering to the kiss with another throaty moan that set Graves’ blood on fire.

There was so much of Credence that he wanted, so many things he’d dreamed of doing, and tonight, Graves thought with a triumph so intense it was borderline animalistic, he could do all of them with impunity. He understood: Credence had to grade his final, had to be _done_ as his professor, before they could do this. And now, well, who was going to stop them?

He pulled away and undid the tie, shucked off the blazer, opened up every button with care, teasing and stroking every bit of skin he revealed along the way. He leaned in and licked the sweat pooling in Credence’s collarbones, took deep whiffs of the musky scent at his neck, tangled his fingers in that silky black hair and stroked and twisted to his heart’s content. He learned that Credence had a _wonderfully_ sensitive neck, and went weak in his arms when he licked and sucked at the tender skin. “I’m going to mark you up, sweetheart,” he murmured into the delicate curve of the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m going to make you feel _so good._ I’ve been dreaming about this all semester.”

Graves felt another twinge of self-consciousness when Credence pulled off his shirt _(oh God he can see my stretch marks, I’m gonna die),_ but the hungry look in his young teacher’s eyes quickly dispelled his anxiety. “God, I want you in me,” Credence said, and knelt before Graves as if to worship him, fumbling with the buttons of his jeans until he was able to ease Graves’ aching cock out of the slit in his boxers. “Oh my God,” he breathed, staring at the swollen, flushed cock as if hypnotized. “Oh my _God,_ I want to suck you off. Like. Yesterday.”

“Do you want that, or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Both,” Credence decided, his eyes nearly black with lust, and before Graves could stop him and ask what precisely that would entail, he’d sucked the tip of Graves’ cock into his mouth and was swallowing him down, slowly and torturously, one agonizing inch at a time.

 _“Fuck,_ baby!” Graves let his head fall back, a near-howl of pleasure escaping his lips as Credence swallowed around him. “Oh my God. Holy fuck kid, you’re gonna ruin me, I—”

 _“Mmm,”_ Credence moaned in reply, and swallowed desperately around Graves’ cock as if starved. He knew his business, sucking Graves in almost all the way to the root and then easing back, teasing the sensitive head with the very tip of his tongue before swallowing him back down again. He seemed to have an unerring instinct for knowing right when Graves was about to lose it, because he always backed off right when Graves felt as if he were mere seconds from coming.

After just a few minutes of this, Graves was desperate. “Sweetheart, please,” he moaned, leaning back on the desk, trying to thrust into a sweet mouth that kept pulling back when he tried to push in. “Credence—God! I can’t take it anymore, baby, _please,_ something—anything—”

Credence pulled all the way off with an obscene little _pop!_ that made Graves feel weak. “What do you want?” he asked innocently.

“I want—god damn it, kid, you _know_ what I want, I—”

“I don’t,” Credence said, still with that falsely bright tone. “If you ask me very nicely I might, though. Might even give it to you, if I like the idea enough.”

Oh, this just wasn’t fair; saying the words, he knew, would only turn him on even more. “Christ, sweetheart, just—ugh, just fuck me. Or let me fuck you. Or—something, anything, just— _God!”_

“You call that asking nicely?” Credence said with a little _tsk,_ leaning in and kissing Graves’ thigh through his jeans. “I think you can do better than that.”

“Oh God,” Graves breathed, and then his eyes rolled up as Credence very delicately blew a little puff of air onto the wet, very sensitive tip of his dick. _“Fuck!_ Credence—please, sweetheart, _please_ come up here with me and let me get inside you or I’ll—I’m _dying_ here, kid, _please.”_

“Mmm,” Credence hummed, a little smile curving the edges of his lips. “I suppose since you said please…”

“Get up here,” Graves hissed, and then gasped as he was knocked flat on his back, jeans slowly eased down his hips. He lifted his head to see the mesmerizing sight of Credence fingering himself open, slick obscene sounds suddenly filling the room, and Graves briefly wondered where the hell the lube had come from before deciding he didn’t care as long as he got to watch Credence’s eyes flutter and his lips part as he stretched himself.

When at last he sank down onto Graves’ painfully-hard cock, they both let out drawn-out gasping moans. “Oh God,” Credence groaned, his head tipping back as his eyes rolled in pleasure. “Oh, you feel so _good._ God, I’ve had actual fucking _dreams_ about this.”

“Me too,” Graves breathed, shocked and awed by the truly incredible sight of Credence bouncing up and down on his cock. “Oh, _baby._ You’re so good, sweetheart, so good—”

“Mmm— _yes_ —God, this is so amazing—” Credence sped up, hands braced on the desk, staring deep into Graves’ eyes as he fucked himself on Graves’ cock. “Oh God…you fill me up so good. _Oh,_ I’m so close…God, I’m…”

“Me too, baby, me too.” Graves sat up a little, wrapped his arms close around Credence’s slim waist and helped move him up and down. “There, baby, that’s it, just like that, _fuck_ you’re gonna make me lose it.”

“I’m—oh _God,_ I think I’m—” Credence’s head was flung back again, sweat beading on his neck. His grip on Graves’ shoulders became painfully tight, his words trailing off into broken moans as his thrusts grew erratic. “Can’t stop,” he gasped, dropping his head forward to stare at Graves through unfocused eyes. “Can’t stop it, I’m gonna come—”

“Yes, _yes,_ come for me baby,” Graves urged him, gasping for breath as he tried to pick up the pace that Credence was too close to the edge to set. He was already tired, already sore, but oh God he was so _close_ and he wanted to take Credence over the edge with him. “That’s it, just like that, you’re so beautiful, sweetheart, you’re so sexy, gonna make me come just like this…”

“Oh… _oh God!”_ Credence clenched down hard, his entire body convulsing in Graves’ arms as he came so hard he let out a broken sob.

Seeing his sweetheart so overwhelmed with pleasure completely and utterly undid Graves, and he came deep inside Credence with a drawn-out cry. “I love you,” he murmured in the younger man’s ear as they came down from the high together, Credence gasping and shaking in his arms, his slender body wracked with aftershocks. “I love you so much, baby.”

Credence dropped his head into the crook of Graves’ neck. “Love you too,” he choked out. “I’ve loved you since—since the first day I think, I—I needed you, but I had to wait—I’m sorry, I had to wait—”

“Sh-h-h. I understand, sweetheart. I would’ve done the same.”

Graves didn’t know how long they stayed there like that, shivering and panting together as their heartbeats slowly came back down, as the sweat cooled on their bodies and the sky outside turned navy and then black. “Let me take you home,” he whispered after some time, when Credence’s breathing had slowed so much he feared he may have fallen asleep.

But Credence didn’t look sleepy as he raised his head from Graves’ chest and gave him that tender, kind smile Graves had come to know so well. “I’d like that,” he said, and Graves’ heart missed a beat. This, he thought as he kissed Credence tenderly on the mouth, was _definitely_ worth the awkwardness of being the oldest student in the class.


End file.
